Episode 149: Terminatored
"Terminatored" was originally released on April 22, 2013 at 7:46 AM. Description Shhhhhhh. Yes, we did an episode this week. But, please, listen to it at a low volume. Some of us are trying to nap off an all-day drunk. Like, most of us. Two out of three of us. Suggested Talking Points Coors is Cool, Company Ink, Cyble, First Dance, Mellencamp, Cat Smooches, Chun-Li Outline Intro - Travis and Griffin are hungover and Justin is loud. 05:00 - I handle all the UPS packages at my office and the man who delivers them is a super nice guy. We're always sharing anecdotes and jokes. He's a great mini break in the middle of the workday. The problem is, I don't know his name. It's been over a year since I've started this position and I don't know how to ask without it being awkward. Suggestions? 11:26 - Y - Sent in by Emily Wall, from Yahoo Answers user Yasser, who asks: Building a Terminator, EXPERTS ONLY? if you are a troll or stupid then get the hell out of this question... experts only. I've decided i want to build a terminator T-800 and i need some help how to make this happen. First thing first : where can i get the parts for it? is there any sites where they sell body parts for any models of terminators? second question is: where can i get the schematic for a terminator? I would be very thank full for the one that gives me the Right info and i will reward you with 10 points. 13:54 - Justin explains the Terminator 19:52 - My boyfriend and I have been dating for over a year and a half and yet somehow in all this time, we've never had "a song". We like a lot of the same kinds of music and there are songs that fill me with warm fuzzies because they remind me of him, but it seems a little gauche to pick one and declare it will be 'our song'. How do normal humans pick their song? Where can we find one? Not knowing anything about our relationship, do you have any suggestions? -- Romantic Rhapsody in the Rockies 24:34 - Jack and Diane 28:41 - I've been in a serious relationship with my boyfriend for a couple of years. We're planning our first weekend getaway for the early summer. I'm excited, but feel a bit discouraged. The first time we talked about the specifics of what we wanted to do we had an argument. Moving forward, I want to minimize the stress of this. Do you have any advice on how to plan a trip with a significant other smoothly? 33:36 - MZ - Personal message from Will O. Personal message from Zabz. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 42:58 - Y - Sent in by Alesha MM, from Yahoo Answers user John, who asks: Is it normal for a guy, 24, to kiss cats in a pet store? I go to a pet store, and when I find a cats I like, I hold him, may hug him, and kiss him all through his body except face, as if I was kissing a dear friend of mine... Is that normal? Or is that unacceptable and perv? 48:20 - At my college there is a sweet old lady who works reception. She likes to give people nicknames, usually harmless ones, like normal. Here is the problem; I guess she just started watching Pawn Stars because now she is saying I look like Chumlee from that show. I know as a big guy I don't have a good crop to pick from in celeb look alikes. This lady is like 90, how can I tell her politely that I don't like being compared to a dude who looks like he showers in grease and seems to have mild brain damage? At this point I will settle for Kevin Smith. -- Backhanded in Houston 51:50 - Housekeeping 55:24 - FY - Sent in by David Pounds, from Yahoo Answers user John889743, who asks: Is Eminem the new Socrates of our times? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Cats Category:Emily Wall